The Band Part Two
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: New Directions have a concert all songs belong to the artist they sang, Claudia belongs to GH, Parker to Leverage and a twist at the end but it's not done yet. PezBerry
1. Chapter 1

_The Band Part Two_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_Author's Notes: _

_**The football game between Sam and McKinley was violent but Finn threw five touchdowns and three to Solomon King who after promising Quinn Sam's head. He tackle him and serve his helmet to Quinn. Rachel, Katrina and Isabella perform Bodies at the half-time show. Solomon had two recruits offer him to go to school. Rachel and Santana get ready for the musical. Parker came back and found out she's pregnant. Isabella's mom promises to come to the concert. That's what you missed on Glee. **_

_Santana had the camera which will be a live feed to the site as the house was packed. She had a microphone and told everyone to make some noises. "All right everyone get ready for the show of a lifetime!" Santana said and the crowd was into it. She walked to Holly. "What will you be looking for?" Santana asked and Holly said her son performing then plug how good he did in last night's game. Also Finn's mom said the same thing and the crowd erupted. Parker wave to the camera and right next to her. Santana walked to Claudia. "I am the proud mother of Isabella, my daughter is going to be wonderful because she is my daughter." Claudia said and Santana got up on stage. "Well let's get it started." Santana said and went behind got dressed by Rachel they share a quick kiss. _

_**The music started it with Somebody To Love was Rachel then Finn who did there parts and there was no estrangement whatsoever. The performance was more powerful because the vocals had three big additions. Then the part where everyone walks down the middle while holding hands it was Finn and Angel, Santana and Rachel, Quinn and Solomon, Puck and Isabella, Brittany and Katrina then everyone else…Angel hit the note where Mecedres used to hit. The song was the great opener. **_

_Everyone hustled to the next number as both had live feeds of the webcam on each side of the stage. Rachel saw one. "That's how you start a show." Rachel said and they ran out. Kurt and Blaine had a small change, Katrina went down to the pit. Blaine came out to sing the first verse, Kurt then joined together on Dream On. Artie came out and then sang sing for The Moment then Kurt cut back in with Dream On then back to Artie with the last verse of Sing For The Moment. Kurt and Blaine finished then left the stage as it was set-up for the mash-up…_

_**They started it with Rachel doing Living On A Prayer and then switch back to Isabella doing Start Me Up which Claudia was overjoyed to see her daughter sing. Rachel then continue with the song to the end. They all joined in a big hug and Rachel was up front hogging it up.**_

"_**Rachel, they stopped clapping." Isabella said and Rachel responded, "I'm sorry I was really good." **_

"_**Can you talk to your girlfriend?" Isabella asked and Santana responded then tapped her on the back. Santana walked over and gave Rachel a big kiss. They stopped and Santana gesture for her to come off the stage which they did and made out some more in front of the live feed. **_

"_**Ladies my guy knows not to pulled that on me." Quinn said and Isabella responded, "Quinn your boyfriend is Solomon King." The crowd was in on the chant. "That was awkward I never heard that before." Tina said and Quinn responded, "Why don't we introduced each guy then see who gets the louder applauses." Mike Chang was announced he got a good one, Artie got a okay one, Kurt got a good one, Blaine got a great one, Puck got a good one, Solomon got a big ovation and Quinn was around his arm. Angel paused and yelled, "Finn Hudson!" Everyone was on there feet as well as Solomon. They did there mash-up of Stop and Free Your Mind…**_

_**Solomon stayed behind and went into the crowd. "Everyone I have to have a seat because my girl is on." Solomon said and Rachel with Katrina was there up front. "Ladies…" Solomon said and Rachel responded, "I'm here to watch Santana." "Rachel is also trying to reach her quota of making everything about her." Katrina said back and Rachel responded, "Your just jealous because your not in booty shorts." "My ass is bootylicious." Katrina said and added, "Just ask my lover." Everyone was clapping back and forth. "Ladies and gentlemen performing Crazy In love, Santana, Brittany and my Quinn.." Solomon said..**_

_**They did the song and then Solomon got up to do Jay-Z part finished then Quinn stayed on as she did It's a man man World.**_

_**Isabella came out to pump the crowd as Quinn left. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready? I said, are you ready? Then for the hundred here for the millions watching on the internet let's get ready to mash-up. Wearing no pounds but with instruments THE MUSIC and in this corner to go against the music. Santana and Brittany!" So they went through and did the song Me Against the Music without flaw. Brittany stayed on and then Katrina got on they did Tik Tok with a mash-up of Poker Face. **_

_**Katrina paused and Brittany was about to leave. "Honey we're done, this is half-time." Brittany said and Katrina called the girls out there. "Something is missing here." Santana said and Isabella responded, "It's like someone is supposed to wrap up this act." "Guys who's missing from here." Quinn said and the music started. "Ladies and Gentlemen my Mamacita Rachel Berry." Santana said and Rachel did. Don't Rain On my Parade. **_

_Everyone was like gulping down the water. Will was very happy with everyone and they would getting into the Rhytmn Nation outfits. Quinn was looking at the ring that can't come off now because since it's an antique, I might break off. "Is your mom still mad?" Quinn asked and Solomon responded, "No." "You are a horrible liar." Quinn said and Rachel was with Santana. They would exchanging you would great. Finn couldn't believe that ovation and Angel gave him a big hug. ___


	2. Chapter 2

_The Band Part Two_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_The second act opened with a instrumental medley of Michael Jackson and then it went to black with the Janet Jackson intro from Rhytmn Nation. Santana, Rachel and Angel did there parts then at the last part of the number they took off one of the gloves to show a glove similar to Michael Jackson._

_Then it was time for the next song…Isabella came in with a nice flowing dress and Claudia stood up clapped as loud as she could. "Thank you mom." Isabella said and added, "This song is going to be sung with me by a guy everyone knows. The Puck." Puck walked out and said, "Guys make some noises for Isabella" Puck complimented her and Isabella responded how she was flattered but knows his reputation. He replies that she doesn't know what she's talking about. Santana walked out and said, "If you going to ever date him, you should know that he's cheap." Puck knew this was part of the show. "Hey you said you wanted Meal number two." Puck said and Santana responded, "Not the happy meal." The football team back Puck up on that. Brittany came out and looked at Puck then just walked back., Rachel walked out and said, "Ladies Noah would be a great catch for anyone here. This is a man who would talk about his muscles then his body, his clothes and maybe how big your breasts are." Rachel then went back off the stage. _

_Puck tried to not to laugh and Quinn came out. She looked at Puck with a pregnant fake belly. "Isabella if you go out with him…Enough said." Quinn said and walked out so did all the ladies except for Isabella. "I want you to know that I've grown as a guy." Puck said and Isabella walked up to him then said, "Puck I believe you and you know why I believe you because my mother is in the audience. She gets vicious if anyone hurts me" Isabella instructed to wave at her. So they did I do anything for Love and they did a share a kiss at the end. They went right into Valerie. Santana rock that song. _

_Then Finn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine then did Turn on your Love Life from the Blues Brothers. The next song was No Air as Quinn came out with Solomon and the chant for Solomon erupted. "Guys Quinn as one too." Solomon said and they went into the Mighty Quinn chant. "Well I guess it's just me and you for this song." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "I want to say that I love you Solomon and I'm sorry Ms. Holiday for the whole ring problem." So the song was about to start. _

"_Hold on Q." Santana said and added, "Just because you two are Heteros doesn't mean you only get to sing the song." "It's only supposed to be sung by two people…" Quinn said and Santana responded, "The song can be broken up." "Rachel is still changing, I saw her in the back ordering someone about a fruit tray or something." Quinn said and Rachel rushed out. "I'm here." Rachel said with a robe and towel on her head. Solomon then put the microphone up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen she as met her quota." _

_They all clapped and Rachel acted like she didn't what was going on then just bowed. Santana brought Rachel brought Santana to the side of the stage._

_Everyone_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Rachel Sings:_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_Solomon Sings_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

_Santana Sings:_

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Quinn and Rachel Sings:_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Quinn Sings:_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_Everyone Sings:_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_Quinn sings_

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Rachel Sings:_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't how but I don't even care_

_Solomon and Quinn sings:_

_So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Rachel and Santana Sings:_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Santana Sings:_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_Solomon Sings:_

_No more_

_Baby_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, oh!_

_Everyone harmonized:_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Santana and Rachel Sings:_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_(No air)_

_Solomon and Quinn Sings:_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Rachel Sings:_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Santana Sings:_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_

_Quinn Sings_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_Solomon Sings:_

_There's no air, no air_

_They all left but Quinn stayed with Finn, Kurt and Blaine they did We Will Rock You and Blaine did We are the Champions.. Then Quinn stayed again and five chairs came out then Katrina, Angel, Santana and Rachel did Desperado. _


End file.
